darksilvaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Alpatrioss
Alpatrioss (Japanese: アホウドウドウ Ahoudoukou) is a dual-type Flying/Light Powermon. It evolves from Cardinoss at level 40, and is the final form of Fralioss. Biology Physiology Gender Differences A female has a smaller robe. Special abilities Alpatrioss has the longest wingspan relative to body size of any Pokemon, at 15 ft. As a result, it can fly very well, soaring over thermals almost endlessly. It can use some Flying-type attacks such as Gust and Wing Attack. It can also use some Light-type moves like Gleam and LaserBeam. Alpatrioss, along with its pre-evolutions, are the only known Powermon that can learn Biblification. Habitat They are most commonly found in costal areas such as beaches and seaside cliffs. Behavior Diet In Iron & Copper Powerdex Entries Iron: Copper: Bronze: Game Data Base stats !105 - 152 !200 - 294 |- style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !31 - 90 !58 - 174 |- style="background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !36 - 95 !67 - 185 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !22 - 79 !40 - 152 |- style="background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !22 - 79 !40 - 152 |- style="background: rgb(250, 146, 178) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !45 - 106 !85 - 207 |- style="background: rgb(198, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: rgb(198, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px;"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. *This Pokémon's Special base stat in Generation I was 20. |} Type effectiveness |- align="center" valign="top" | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 94, 156); background: rgb(198, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"| Weak to | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 94, 156); background: rgb(198, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"| Resistant against | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 94, 156); background: rgb(198, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"| Unaffected by | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 94, 156); background: rgb(198, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;"| Damaged normally by |- | class="roundy" colspan="4" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 94, 156); background: rgb(198, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous; line-height: 10px;"| |} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding By tutoring Trivia *Alpatrioss's levels of evolution are derived from two sacred numbers in Christianity: 12 (the number of Jesus's disciples) and 40 (the number of days of rain in Noah's flood). Origin It is based on an albatross. It also takes some aspects from a Christian Pope. 'Name origin' Alpatrioss is a combination of "albatross" and "patriarch," the ruling male figure. Ahoudoukou is a combination of ahoudori, "albatross," and kyoukou, "Pope." Category:Powermon Category:Coastal Powermon Category:Urban Powermon Category:Flying Types Category:Light Types Category:Avian Powermon